Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Ashley completes in her favorite game, she earns $680$ points. Ashley already has $430$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2650$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Ashley needs to complete to reach her goal?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Ashley will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Ashley wants to have at least $2650$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2650$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2650$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 680 + 430 \geq 2650$ $ x \cdot 680 \geq 2650 - 430 $ $ x \cdot 680 \geq 2220 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2220}{680} \approx 3.26$ Since Ashley won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.26$ up to $4$ Ashley must complete at least 4 levels.